Une venue au monde pas comme les autres
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Comment réussir à rester en vie quand tout le monde vous abandonne ? Peut-être qu'un petit être peut le faire, malgré que lui même doit passer dans des moments difficils pour son jeune âge. OS sur HP/LE


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J K Rowling.**

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors voici un nouvel OS pour vous faire un peu patienté. Je m'excuse vraiment du retard que je prends pour mes fictions mais là je vais essayer de terminer « La Vie Pas Si Parfaite De Lily » et je me débrouillerais pour vous la publiée. Alors voilà cet OS m'a était inspiré par la musique « Accepte la vie » d'Agonie dont vous trouverez les paroles à la fin de cette histoire. J'ai écouté cette musique de nombreuses de fois et voici que l'OS est né. **

**Voici le clip si vous voulez l'écouter en lisant l'histoire : http : // www . youtube . com / watch ?v= 1oRvDLi3VLM (enlever les espaces ^^)**

**Et merci à Ninie de sa relecture =)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Une venue au monde pas comme les autres**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mon bébé je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tu n'as pas demandé à être ici et je m'en excuse profondément. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'en te gardant avec moi, tu me serais enlevé dès la première minute. Je n'ai pu te voir que quelques secondes avant qu'elles, que les infirmières, t'emmènent loin de moi. A peine le temps de te sourire que tu n'es déjà plus dans la pièce. Et moi qui suis clouée dans ce lit et qui ne peut même pas aller auprès de toi pour que tu ne restes pas seul avec eux, pour que tu ais un repère même si tu ne me connais pas encore.

Mon bébé, cela ne fais que quelques minutes qu'elles t'ont emporté mais tu me manques déjà. Tu as été pendant neuf mois dans mon ventre et là, je ne t'ai plus auprès de mois alors que tu es né. C'est dur très dur. J'aimerai tellement t'avoir dans mes bras, sentir ton petit corps contre le mien. Mais à la place je n'ai rien, je n'ai que ce doudou que je t'ai acheté. C'est affreux comme tu me manques. Je me suis tellement habituée à toi en neuf mois que ne pas t'avoir dans mes bras me fait bizarre. Surtout en sachant ce que tu es en train de vivre un peu plus loin.

Ce qu'elles te font c'est pour ton bien mais toi tu n'aimes pas. Comment je le sais ? Je t'entends pleurer d'où je suis. C'est un vrai crève cœur de t'entendre pleurer et ne pas pouvoir te consoler comme j'aimerai le faire : en te prenant dans mes bras pour te bercer et te déposer des milliers de petits baisés sur ton petit visage. Alors pour atténuer la douleur de mon cœur, j'essaye de me dire que ce n'est pas toi ce bébé que j'entends, que ce n'est pas toi qui crache tes poumons en espérant qu'ils vont arrêter, que ce n'est pas toi qui m'appelle à l'aide.

Mais c'est difficile. Difficile de me dire que ce n'est pas toi ce petit bébé alors que je sais très bien que j'étais la seule femme à accoucher ce soir-là. Que l'équipe de médecin, de sage femme et infirmières n'étaient là que pour toi et moi. Pour cette grossesse qui a été difficile du premier jusqu'au dernier jour et qui nous a emmené là où nous sommes. Cette foutue grossesse qui ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que la plupart des femmes. Mais non il a fallu qu'elle se déroule mal. Je ne vais blâmer personne mais le médecin a dit que c'était normal vu mon âge, vu que j'étais seule face à tout ça, que je n'étais pas bien quand tu es arrivée, qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que tu étais là à l'intérieur de moi grandissant et devenant mon bébé, mon magnifique petit bébé.

Et oui, j'ai été seule du début jusqu'à la fin. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle à ton père, il m'a laissé deux choix : soit j'avortais, soit je te gardais et il partait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais je ne voulais pas te perdre alors je t'ai choisi toi et il est parti. Durant les neuf mois, il n'a pas cherché une seule fois à reprendre contact avec moi pour me demander des nouvelles de toi ou de moi. Il nous a rayé de sa vie comme j'essaye de le faire depuis neuf mois mais c'est dur en sachant qu'on porte l'enfant de l'homme qui nous a quitté mais qu'on aime malgré tout.

Quand à mes parents, tes grands-parents, ils m'ont également rayé de leur vie car il est impossible pour eux d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. Et c'est encore pire d'élever un enfant sans père. Je sais que cela fait de la peine à ma mère de ne plus me voir mais j'essaye de faire avec. J'ai prévu de leur envoyé une lettre avec une photo de toi, peut-être que cela les fera changer d'avis. Je sais que ta grand-mère voudra te rencontrer mais ton grand-père, je ne pense pas, il ne change pas facilement d'avis.

Mais bon maintenant je ne suis plus seule, on est deux. Et on va se soutenir mon bébé. Tu vas voir on va s'en sortir tous les deux. Mais pour le moment, tu dois te battre. Te battre pour rester auprès de moi, te battre pour prouver à ton père que tu mérites ta place ici avec moi, te battre tout simplement pour vivre, pour pouvoir vivre ta vie, grandir, marcher, parler, jouer, apprendre, rencontrer et surtout aimer, aimer les personnes que tu rencontreras au cours de ta vie. Je t'en pris mon bébé, bat-toi, bat-toi très fort. Je n'en suis pas arrivée là pour que finalement tu me quittes. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Je veux te voir grandir, te voir devenir un homme, rencontrer une femme, l'épouser et lui faire des enfants.

Je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui la vie est vraiment trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Il faut vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je compte bien le faire. Si Dieu le veut bien, je profiterais de chaque jour que je passerai à tes côtés comme si demain n'existerait pas, comme si c'était le dernier avec toi, mon amour, mon bébé, ma bataille, ma vie.

L'infirmière qui t'a emmené loin de moi revient et me parle. Mais je ne comprends rien. Je suis déconnectée du monde. La seule chose que je désire c'est toi et même si elle me parle de toi, je n'arrive pas à retrouver l'usage de mon ouïe. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle t'emmène et te dépose dans mes bras mais non à la place elle me parle. Elle parle pour rien. Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre. Elle part pour ensuite revenir quelques secondes après avec une piqure. Elle me pique le bras. D'un seul coup, je me sens bien, comme si j'étais sur un nuage. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer alors qu'il y a quelques minutes je n'avais pas sommeil. Et puis plus rien, le noir.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je regarde autour de moi me demandant ce que je fais dans ce lit et dans cette chambre blanche. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre et d'un seul coup tout me revient : l'hôpital, toi, l'accouchement, toi, l'infirmière t'emmenant loin de moi, la peur et toi pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et s'en échappèrent ensuite. Je pleurais pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à que l'infirmière d'hier soir rentre dans la pièce avec toi dans ses bras. Et là, ce ne fut plus des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de bonheur.

J'étais tellement heureuse de te voir. De pouvoir enfin te prendre dans mes bras. Bien sûr l'infirmière s'approcha de moi et te déposa dans mes bras. Ensuite elle positionna correctement mes bras autour de toi pour enfin partir, nous laissant seul en fermant la porte.

Voilà comment c'est fait notre rencontre. La première fois qu'on pouvait se voir plus que quelques secondes. Je te regarde mon bébé et je me dis que tu es beau, vraiment très beau. Tu es le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu mais n'est-ce pas la réaction de chaque parent quand ils voient leur enfant pour la première fois ? Pour le moment tu as encore les yeux fermés, tu ne les ouvriras que dans quelques jours mais j'ai l'impression que quand tu vas les ouvrir, tu vas comprendre qui je suis pour toi et ce qui va nous arriver.

Mon bébé, malgré que je t'aime, je regrette les circonstances de ta naissance car tu devras apprendre à grandir seulement avec moi. Tu n'auras pas de Papa comme tous les autres enfants et c'est ce qui me désole le plus. Mais je te jure mon bébé que malgré cela, tu vas être heureux et avoir une belle et longue vie. On sera heureux tous les deux et on s'aidera mutuellement à avancer dans la vie. Moi en t'aidant à grandir, à devenir un beau jeune homme et toi en m'aidant à devenir une bonne mère.

Une part de moi espère que ton père changera d'avis et reviendra auprès de nous même s'il est déjà tard. Je te jure mon bébé que je vais essayer qu'il revienne, je vais lui envoyer comme à tes grands-parents, une photo de toi et il verra comment son bébé est magnifique. Et peut-être qu'il comprendra enfin qu'il est Papa, qu'il est responsable d'un petit être même s'il l'a abandonné.

Mais même s'ils ne font pas parti de nos vies, on arrivera à avancer car je suis là pour toi et tu es là pour moi.

Je t'aime mon bébé. Je t'aime Harry.

_Fin._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu malgré qu'il soit très petit. J'ai commencé à faire une suite mais pour le moment il va rester un simple OS comme ça si je ne mets pas la suite vous pourrez vous la faire vous-même dans votre tête =)**

**Dites-moi s'il vous a plu avant de partir de cette page.**

**Merci.**

**Bizous.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Voici la chanson :_

_Accepte la vie__ d'Agonie_

_A peine quelques heures de vie et déjà au bloc opératoire et moi en stresse à pleurer sans cesser d'y croire. Dur, de te voir avec tous ces tuyaux, toutes ces machines, mon cœur s'est déchiré t'imagine pas. Attacher, le bruit des capteurs me donnent mal au crâne, pas le droit de fléchir, toujours se dire putain faut pas que tu canes. Ma vie sans toi c'est le vide, pas de bébé dans ma chambre à la mater et pourtant rien dans le bide. C'est le vide total, j'ai tellement mal, je peux plus sentir l'odeur de l'hôpital. Je n'en dors pas, je n'y fais qu'y penser, l'espoir le désespoir, dur de ne pas ressasser. J'essaye mais en vain, on dit mais enfin comment va le petit mais enfin merde putain, j'ai plus d'appétit. Trainson le quatétaire, détresse respiratoire, voilà ce qui raisonne dans mon crâne tous les soirs._

_Je t'ai donné la vie, sans demander ton avis, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas quand les jours seront gris. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive pas mais je connais la vie elle est parfois plus laide qu'elle est jolie. Je t'ai donné la vie, sans demander ton avis, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas quand les jours seront gris. Alors accepte la vie, comme elle vient, je donnerais la mienne pour que tu sois bien que tu manques de rien._

_Toujours en réa, c'est la merde, tout Paris est en grève mais dans tombe, dans mes rêves un goût salé et amère sur mes lèvres. Transfuser, j'ai vu que tu souffrais, tu perdais tellement de sang et moi qui penser que tu étais un résistant. T'es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivée, je voulais t'avoir dans mes bras et c'était dure d'en être privé. C'était dur, d'avoir toujours une blouse, d'avoir toujours le blues, dur de voir une mère et son bébé sans être jalouse. Dure de voir les infirmières jouaient mon rôle de mère et qu'les doudous servent à cacher ces tuyaux de merde. J'aimerais t'emmener loin d'ici, loin de la pollution. Tant d'émotion lors du premier biberon. Je me rappelle, quand nos regards se sont croisés, avant qu'ils t'emmènent, j'étais terrorisée mais j'ai souris quand même. Les larmes ont séché laissait place aux sourires et cette histoire ne restera qu'un mauvais souvenir ._

_Je t'ai donné la vie, sans demander ton avis, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas quand les jours seront gris. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive pas mais je connais la vie elle est parfois plus laide qu'elle est jolie. Je t'ai donné la vie, sans demander ton avis, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas quand les jours seront gris. Alors accepte la vie, comme elle vient, je donnerais la mienne pour que tu sois bien que tu manques de rien._

_On pleurniche sur notre triste sort, on se dit pauvre sans savoir que la vie est un trésor. Les sourires se croisent, les larmes coulent et s'effacent, j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie quand t'as cassé ma carapace. Faudra être fort, face aux moqueries, des faibles, solide comme la pierre face à l'eau qui déferle. Faudra être fière, la tête haute même face aux défaites. Faudra tout faire, ne pas se taire parce qu'on tentait des miettes. T'es ma progéniture, mon âme, contre la solitude, avec toi règne ce parfum de plénitude. J'y peux rien si la vie est dure, si la vie cette pute nous épuise, ne penche pas comme la tour de pise. Mon fils, je te donne la vie, tu vas des fois m'en vouloir mais sache que l'espoir efface toute forme d'idée noire. Cette victoire est la mienne, cette histoire est la tienne, la notre car le même sang coule dans nos veines._

_Je t'ai donné la vie, sans demander ton avis, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas quand les jours seront gris. Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive pas mais je connais la vie elle est parfois plus laide qu'elle est jolie. Je t'ai donné la vie, sans demander ton avis, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas quand les jours seront gris. Alors accepte la vie, comme elle vient, je donnerais la mienne pour que tu sois bien que tu manques de rien._

_(elle est sous cette forme car c'est moi qui l'ait retranscrit sur word juste en l'écoutant)_


End file.
